


A New Life

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Krillin and 18 [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestication, Gen, Life Changes, Married Life, Pregnancy, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Sooo I was recently talking to a friend about my favorite comments I have received and it brought me back to this series! I love K18 and I wanted to add another silly little piece to this series.





	A New Life

"So you're playing housewife with the bald dwarf." 17 said dryly, as her took a seat next to her.   
  
"And you are changing our usual visits from your cabin to a public place to hide that you've fallen in love and now allow her to decorate your man cave." 18 smirked in reply.   
  
17 blushed ever so slightly "I do love mother nature she is my favorite thing and my mistress."   
  
"Hmmm so your regular visits to the city have nothing to do with a certain East City zoologist who has you wrapped around her finger."   
  
"Have you been stalking me 18, I'm flattered?" He mocked a gasp, "Domestication has left you terribly bored."   
  
18 rubbed her growing baby bump. "Oh it's nothing of the sort as you can see by my state I hardly find my husband boring."   
  
He turned to look forward, "Oh I see, you wound me 18, I thought you missed our escapades." He allowed silence to fall, something they were both comfortable with, "Honestly are you happy with this simple life?"   
  
"I am. Are you?"   
  
"I am afraid I may have fallen victim to the same crippling illness that your heart of ice was afflicted by." 17 sighed and rolled his eyes.   
  
"When you make it official I'd like to meet her."   
  
"Fine." 17 drawled and they both smirked.


End file.
